beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 29
The Bey of Hell: Hell Kerbecs (Jigoku no bei Heru Kerubekusu) is the 29th chapter of the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga Series. It is followed by Chapter 30: I have to win! The World's Battle Final. Plot Ginga, Kenta and Masamune arrives in America, where the final is going to be held. While Kenta was wondering who is the final's opponent will be, Masamune asks Ginga about the whereabouts of Ryuga. Ginga states that Ryuga could be everywhere. Elsewhere, Ryuga is standing at the top of a building. Then, Kenta asks Ginga and Masamune to come with him. They arrives in an extremely tall building. They goes to the top floor where suddenly, Ginga's friends appears. While Ginga was wondering why they are in there, Julian states that they received an invitation. Then they decided to have a party. While eating, Masamune states that Ginga can make the way here because of him and Ginga says he is right. Masamune was touched and began to cry. Then, he goes to the restroom to wash his face. Elsewhere, Doji is meeting with a man who states that this is the time for completing the bey of hell, Hell Kerbecs! Back to the party, Ginga gets an information about someone telephoning him. With Kenta, he goes to the 1st floor to receive the call. While going to the first floor, Ginga sees two people going up. He feels something bad is going to happen. The two people arrives at the top floor, and they are revealed to be Team Star Breaker's members, Zeo Abyss and Damian Hart. Seeing Julian, Damian challenges him to a battle. Julian accepts and the two battles. Julian launches his special move, only to be defeated by Damian so fast. Suddenly, Julian feels a major pain of his energies been drained and he collapses. In the first floor, Ginga receives the phone while the mysterious person asks if he already say goodbye to his friends. He and Kenta quickly goes to the top floor. While the guest try to wake Julian up, Doji arrives at the scene and states Hell Kerbecs absorbs the energies from the person that it defeats. All the party guests was enraged and launch their beys. When Ginga arrives in the top floor, he finds out that the party guests lies fainted, and to be greeted by Doji and Damian. Doji again states that people who have be beaten by Hell Kerbecs will never wake up again. Ginga, enraged, launches Galaxy Pegasus to avenge his friends. Damian counters by launching Kerbecs. Galaxy Pegasus has a hard time to face Hell Kerbecs, as Ginga is overwhelmed by the multiple blows. Just when Damian is about to finish Ginga off, Masamune interrupted the battle. Then, Ginga begs Masamune to stop, but Masamune declines. Hades Kerbecs proceeds to crush Ray Striker into half, and Masamune collapses. Then, Doji, Damian and Zeo leaves the messed up party building and Doji states that later they will meet in the final. Ginga tries to wake up Masamune, but no avail. Masamune states that he relies on Ginga to win the World Championships, and closes his eyes. Kenta tries to wake up Masamune and begin to cry. But Ginga declines as he is determined to beat Kerbecs in the final, and to avenge his friends! Major Events *Ginga and Masamune reunites with their friends. *The whole group meets Zeo Abyss and Damian Hart, the members of Team Star Breaker. *Damian defeats Julian and the other of Ginga's friends (With the exception of Kenta). *Masamune lies fainted, leaving Gan Gan Galaxy short a member. *Doji is revealed to be returned. Characters *Ginga Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Sora Akatsuki *Ryutaro Fukami *Dashan Wang *Chi Yun Li *Julian Konzern *Sophie *Wales *Klaus *Doji *Damian Hart *Zeo Abyss *Faust *Karte *Aleksei *Ryuga Special Moves Used *Black Excalibur (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Lightning Sword Flash (Ray Striker D125CS's) *Destiny Needle (Flame Byxis 230WD's) Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasis W105R²F *Ray Striker D125CS *Rock Leone 145WB *Dark Bull H145SD *Pisces D125BS *Cyber Pegasus 100HF *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD *Rock Zurafa R145WB *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS Trivia *There is a same case like in the anime, Gan Gan Galaxy was short a member due to Masamune fainting. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Category:Second Generation